


c sharp minor

by caplico



Category: Persona 5
Genre: And Neither Does Anyone Else, Gen, akira doesnt know how to feel about anything, ann and akira are bffs and you cant tell me otherwise, spoilers for shido's palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplico/pseuds/caplico
Summary: somehow, akechi gets to live





	c sharp minor

**Author's Note:**

> didnt proofread this at all, just like with everything i've ever posted on this account. do i feel bad? no. not as bad as i should.
> 
> named partly after avishai cohen's C#- (because thats what i was listening to at the time), and partly because the key of c sharp minor has this certain vibe that i think fit well with the mood of the drabble. whatever that mood may be.

“I wonder if we did the right thing.”

Ann looked at him, but he did not return her gaze.

“I mean, I’m sure we did. Isn’t all life sacred?”

She watched Akira mindlessly twist a lock of his hair around his finger, then took a sip of coffee. “He certainly didn’t think so.” Akira said nothing. “I don’t know why you want to make him into this tragic person who did nothing wrong.”

“That’s not-- I’m just saying he was jerked around by fate--”

“--like the rest of us.” She finished the sentence for him. Her voice had an unusual edge to it. “I know. But like… like, he’s a murderer? I want to believe that everyone has a little bit of good in them, but…” She trailed off, and her eyes grew distant. Akira knew, somehow, that she was thinking of Kamoshida.

“Sorry Ann, I--”

“Listen. He killed a lot of people. Haru has lost her father. I want to believe that he’s good somewhere deep inside, I do. But some people just… aren’t.” She looked at Akira, still distant, and slowly slid out of the booth. “I’m going home.”

“I’ll walk you to the station.”

She shook her head. “It’s fine. Sorry. A lot has happened.”

Akira watched her head towards the door, and stop just after opening it. The cold air drifted in through the crack. “And don’t ask if ‘we’ did the right thing. It was all you.”

The bell above the door rang as the wind pushed the door shut. Akira sat still for a while; silent, watching the yellow light reflect off of Ann’s unfinished coffee. He heard Morgana’s soft steps descending down the stairs.

“Hey,” he began, hovering around Akira’s feet. “Aren’t you tired?”

“I don’t think so.”

“You’re still planning on visiting Akechi in the hospital tomorrow, right?”

“Right.” There was a pause. Akira spoke before Morgana could. “Do you think we did the right thing?”

For a moment, he could almost see Morgana frown. He turned over his shoulder, and faced the stairs. “If you’re still planning on visiting him, you should go to bed.”

Akira listened to Morgana rise to the attic, and wondered if he could ever grow to understand what his friends felt. In retrospect, Akechi has never hurt him, and glossing over his less favourable traits would have been easy. But Haru lost her father to him, and no matter how hard Akira tried, he couldn’t picture the two high-fiving in a baton pass.

Maybe letting him live was not an act of mercy, but that of punishment. Maybe dying was too easy.

He sighed, and moved to clean up the half-empty cup, asking himself if he perhaps should bring Akechi a “get well” card tomorrow.


End file.
